Who Am I Really?-Itachi
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


I am the daughter of Pein and Konan, and my name is Tsuki, although no one but the three of us knows due to his image. Being raised in the Akatsuki, was difficult with how strong I am, I have all five Chakra natures and can use them without the use of Chakra. I inherited all of both of my parent's powers and added a few of my own in the mix.

I have a small problem much like my father I have a form of the six paths, except I don't use dead bodies. If I show any true emotion another personality takes over, each with different powers. My forms are Passion, Envy, Rage, Cheer, Sorrow, and Confusion. I try hard to show no emotions but every once and a while one slips. I can show emotion to a degree but if it is a large amount I turn.

I am at this moment sitting in the lounge thinking about how I am now 17 and still treated like a child. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear my dad call me, but when I was tapped on the shoulder I looked up. I said, "Yes Leader?" He looked at me slightly worried and said, "Fuki you are supposed to be making me paper today!" He said it softly but I stood up slowly and as I went out said, "Yes leader I will get on it now!"

I walked out of the hideout and made several hand signs and laid both hands on a tree, beautiful paper all of a sudden formed in a pile right in my hands. I sighed and heard someone behind me say, "Impressive!" I turned and looked into Itachi's eyes as I said, "Did you need something Itachi?" He just shook his head and I started to walk back into the hideout but as I passed him he grabbed my arm to stop me. I was holding my anger at bay then looked up at him calmly and said, "Yes itachi?" He smirked grabbed my hand then took a ring off of his and slid it on mine. I looked at the ring it was beautiful, the Uchiha symbol but with an onyx stone and small diamonds. It was obvious it was a woman's ring so I looked at him and asked, "What is this for?" He was watching me closely but just shrugged and walked back into the hideout.

I watched him go then shrugged to myself and went after him; I walked past him and to dad's door. I knocked and heard him say to enter so i opened the door walked in and closed it behind me. I looked up to see my mom sitting on the side of dad's desk; I shook my head but walked forward. As I set the newly made paper down I noticed both looking at the ring oddly. When I stepped away mom said, "Sweetie where did the ring come from?" I looked up at her and said, "Itachi was outside grabbed my hand and slipped it on then left, it is rather beautiful but I will try to return it later."

They both looked at each other than at me and in the most fatherly voice I ever heard dad said, "Did he say anything at all?". I Shook my head as I replied, "No just stood there smirking." I knew exactly what my father was thinking but acted like I didn't I mean I am not telling my father I have slept with a guy, although it was awhile back and I didn't plan to let passion take over ever again, I remember what happened to a T. Most wouldn't believe something like that can kill, funny days on end sure will, the dude died. I saw my parents worried looks and turned as I walked into the lounge I and sat next to Dei I noticed Itachi watching me while leaning against the door frame.

Just then my dad walked out and said something that caught me completely off guard. "I don't want any of you creeps touching my daughter!" My mom had made it into the room with what looked like rage and pulled dad out by the ear. I looked at everyone who had turned from the door and were now starring me. I couldn't help myself and started laughing; I stopped enough to yell, "Mom, Dad help!". They ran into the room as cheer took over, still me and I was in control but I was different. I stood and skipped over and hung my arms around my dad's neck and said with an with a way to happy voice, "Wow dad what an extreme waste of a secret if you were going to blurt it , we could've told um ages ago!".

I giggled and started skipping around the room unknowingly to the others setting up pranks all around the hideout. Dad looked around at all the confused faces and said, "No one touch anything!". I had gotten extremely tired bland curled in a ball in a corner, but before I fell asleep I heard both my mom and dad trying to explain about me and all my powers.

I woke a short Time later and saw everyone watching me. I sighed and remembering said, "how long was I out?". My mom looked tired as did everyone and Hidan said, "Dame you would think having that kind of power you would use it!" I looked at him just as Itachi said, about 16 hours!" I sighed and noticed some traps had been set off around them, as I defused all the traps I noticed Kakuzu was covered in eggs, Dei had cooking flower all over him and, Hidan had some sort green slime on his pants.

I looked at them all and said, "Sorry about all this but I am sure my dad told you not to move." Itachi smirked as he said, "it's cool because for some odd reason none of the traps would go off for me.". I looked at everyone and knew it was the truth. Hidan glared at Itachi as he said, "and for about five hours you had moved into his lap and cuddled with him!". Most everyone had left the room so when I looked at Itachi's smirk, "and knew it was true I said, "Well sorry about that too then!" I turned my energy gone from removing all the traps so I went in my room changed and went to bed.

I woke and found warm arms around me. I looked up and saw a sound sleeping Itachi and all I could think, was how the heck I got here. I was in his room so I slowly tried to get out of his arms but he tightened his hold pulling me closer. I sighed knowing he was asleep and I would have to wake him so I turned slowly in his arms and shook him as I said softly not wanting to wake my dad, "Itachi wake up!"

He grunted and snored softly when I started shaking him harder he slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he saw me in his bed. He looked at me funny and asked, " Uh Tuski why are you in my bed?" I looked at him then his arms and he got the picture and let me go. I scooted away from him noticing something so said, "Um Itachi are you naked?" He blushed and couldn't hide it so said rubbing the back of his head, "Well yeah I sleep in the buff."

At that I jumped out of the bed and noticed I was in a see through black nighty. I grabbed his cloak and ran out saying I was borrowing it. I ran to my patents room realizing my personality had not turned even though I was showing emotion. I barged in without knocking and saw them both look up at me from the desk as I yelled, "What the hell's wrong with me I'm feeling but not turning!" I sat while my mom tried to calm me after 20 minutes of hysteria I told what happened that morning and my dad scowled as he said, "Did he touch you, I will kill him if he did!"

I started crying as I said, "No but the last time I slept and walked it was due to nightmares and I needed comfort, what is wrong with me?". I was showing all kinds of built up emotion but not changing, my parents looked at each other than my dad scowled and crossed his arms as my mom spoke. "Honey do you like Itachi?". I looked at her and said, "Yeah I guess we have only hung out on missions!" She smiled and my dad said, "That's not what your mother means, do you love the boy?" I looked at him funny saying, "Of course not!" I then thought, 'If not then why can I show emotion in front of him and not change? Could I love him?" I looked at my parents who were watching me closely and said, "I need to think about this!" My dad stood and was out the door so fast screaming that he would kill him.

I looked at my mom who looked at me then at the same time we ran after him. We found him holding Itachi by the collar in the kitchen against the wall, I freaked and used a power I don't use lightly, and against my dad. I put my hands over my head and yelled, "transformation enemy jutsu!" Everyone looked shocked as the leader of the Akatsuki turned into a tiny white mouse. They had all stopped what they were doing and watched as Itachi fell to the ground and I scooped up their leader.

I looked at him and shook my finger as I said, "Now look what you have done dad, I will have to sleep for a month!" After I finished that sentence I fainted and was transported to a world between life and death. In the world:

_I stood and dusted myself odd then looked around and said, "Here again you would think I would learn!" I heard a throat clear behind me and knew who it was he always met me when I appeared here. I turned with a huge smile on my face as I said, "Hello Third!" He smiled big as he said, "Well I am not Hokage anymore so call me Hiruzen now!" I nodded and said while rocking back and forth, "So what shall we do until I wake?" He laughed and said, "I would like to speak with you Tsuki!" _

_I smiled as a table appeared and sat across from him, he smiled and said, "I know all that happens on earth and I know what troubles you, the relationship we had there was different, I knew you were the Ataksuki leader's daughter, and you knew I knew but you confided in me anyway!" I smiled and said, "Hiruzen I have always trusted you and have not returned to the leaf because you are not there!" He nodded and said, "I know child but I need to tell you a story Tsuki will you listen?"_

_I nodded as he started I saw images of the past fly by, __**"Long ago the leaf elders decided that a clan was bad news, this particular clan plotted to take over not just the leaf but the world! So they decided that it had to be eliminated, a young man in the special opps stepped forward and although part of the clan said he would do it if his brother was allowed to live. They agreed and the deed was done, the young man allowed his brother to hate him so one day he could kill the young man and be strong, Tsuki this young man was Itachi Uchiha!" **_

_I watched him then nodded and asked, "Why does this involve me?" He smiled as he said, "You are the only hope for the survival of the leaf and the two brothers; tell me Tsuki do you love Itachi, if you do will you save him?" I looked at him and noticed every time he said his name my heart stopped so I told the truth, "Hiruzen I believe I do love him, there is a difference in him I guess I sensed it from the start and showed emotions little by little, but I do love him!" _

_He grinned and said, "Good with the knowledge of our visit you must know if you fell to reunite the brother's love then the world may end, go back with the knowledge of this!"_

I woke with a start to see only one person in my room, Itachi sat with his head asleep on the bed. I smiled and looked up as I heard my dad say, "I turned back shortly after you went into the deep sleep Tsuki!" I looked at the door and got out of the bed slowly and gestured to go to his office. We went in and no one was there so I turned to him and said, "Father I will be leaving the Ataksuki soon!" He just nodded as he said, "He loves you, ya know!" I nodded and said, "As I do him, but I must take care of something!"

He knew that when I woke from the sleep I knew thing that had yet to happen, and understood but he said anyway, "Would you be willing to tell me what you saw?" I shook my head snapped my fingers as I note appeared in an envelope and I handed it to my dad as I said, "Please give this to Itachi, no one but him will be able to open it, and I know he will come after me, don't stop him!" He nodded and sighed as he hugged me he said, "Please you and your mother are all I have, be safe my baby!" I smiled and poofed away.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I have been trailing Sasuke for two weeks now and found out much, deciding to let them sence me I walked into the middle of their camp and as they watched said, "Good evening, Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu!" Sasuke stood in a fighting stance and said, "Who are you and how do you know us?" I smiled and said, "Well Sasuke the first is hard to answer because I do not know who I will be but the second is easy, I have been tailing you for about two weeks I know all about each of you!" I smiled as I pointed to each and said, "Karin here acts like your fan girl while she is acutly in love with Suigetsu, Suigetsu is in love with her back but will not admit it, you are full of pointless revenge, and he although experimented on, I believe even if it hadn't have happened would be well weird!"

They all stared and Suigetsu said, "So what's your name?" I smiled and replied, "My name is Tsuki, daughter of Pein and Konan and hopeful wife of Itachi Uchiha if I can resolve a few things!" At the mention of Itachi's name they tensed and I laughed as I said, "I left him sleeping and he will wake about now, I put a small spell so he would sleep, I wanted time with you and it will take him a while to find us!" Sasuke was scowling as he said well growled, "What do you mean wife?" I looked down sadly and said, "Well if Itachi allows you to kill him like he plans it will never be, and I wanted to tell you the truth before the future I saw comes to be reality!"

He watched me and appeared to be figuring out if I told the truth, he sat still thinking as I said, "Well I had another idea of how to resolve this but I doubt either you or my love would like it much, I was going to lock you both in one of my unbreakable bubles where you can only talk and not touch so no fighting!" At that Suigetsu had started laughing and said, "I like you Tsuki!" I srood bowed and said, "Why thank you!" he grinned as Sasuke scowled and said, "Fine I will listen, but I may not believe you!" I giggled and said, "I already told you plan B if you don't!"

It took several hours but I finished telling the truth about his past and what the future would hold if he went for revenge on the leaf, and after I finished I smiled and said, "Right on time!" I looked up in a tree to see Itachi with an angery face and waved as he jumped down and said, "What the hell Tsuki?" I smiled and hugged him as I said, "Then you got my letter!" He shook me off just noticing his brother and team sitting with dumbfounded looks on their faces. He turned to me, grabbed my arm and said, "Common I sit by your bed while you're sick and when I wake I'm giving a letter and told I was out for two weeks!"

He glanced back at Sasuke as he dragged me away and said, "Don't' believe her!" Sasuke stood which made Itachi stop and turn towards him, I smiled and as Itachi let go of my arm, put both hands over my head and made a circle as I said, "No fighting bubble jutsu!" As a bubble appeared around them I heard Itachi cuss at me and Sasuke say quietly, "Is it true Itachi?" I plopped on the ground snapped my fingers and a bowl of popcorn appeared, I looked at the three on the logs and said in an entrains voice, knowing neither Itachi or Sasuke could hear us but we could them, "Now presenting the tale of two brothers and the great reuniting!"

All three gave me an annoyed look and I said, "What they can't hear me!" I snapped my fingers again and they all had popcorn now. I sat back and watched the two in the bubble talk, it went on for 10 hours before Itachi turned to me and said, "Okay Tsuki let us out, we decided we both want to go home!" I smiled and allowed only my voice in and gave him a puppy dog face as I said, "And what about me Itachi?" He let out a low growl and said, "Oh I have plans for you but we need a bed first!" I saw the darkening of his eyes and looked at Sasuke who had crossed him arms and looked grossed out as he said, "Just make sure I am not around!" I winked at him then said, "Sasuke, What about your little friends here?" He looked at them and said, "I would like them to come to the leaf with us but it is truly up to them!"

I nodded and was about to release the jutsu when Itachi said, "Dame it Tsuki let me out I am in dire need here!" I looked at him and knew what need he was talking about but smiled shaking a finger as I said, "One minute dear!" He groaned and I looked at the three that stared at Sasuke and said, "What do you choose because I can take you with us now!" All three looked at me and nodded I smiled and teleported us to the leaf and let the two out of the bubble. After that Itachi grabbed me and ran into the trees we didn't go in to the leaf that night and had let's say fun. We did the next day and worked everything out with the new Hokage.

We grew old together and had several children who grew to be good, powerful, and great ninja.


End file.
